


A Fine Mother

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Lactation, Married Couple, Mommy Kink, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: After experiencing some nightmares, Edelgard seeks out Hubert and Bernadetta for comfort. They're more than willing to help.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	A Fine Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is an fe3h kinkmeme fic fill. Included in the thread is a lovely art fill of the three of them together. Two cakes have been made.
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=725468

Hubert von Vestra wrote away deep into the hours of the night, scanning documents and fact checking them for errors. He often did this when he was unable to sleep, but as of late, he wanted to ensure everything would be as complete as possible before his wife would give birth. Of course that didn’t factor in how new problems, new scenarios always popped up but much to Hubert’s dismay, he couldn’t control everything.

Already, Bernadetta had been showing, signaling that the time before the baby would be born was running short. Hubert fully intended on taking those first few months after his child was born so he could assist his wife in any way possible. He wanted to share all the burdens with her.

Although some of his overindulgence on paperwork had been due to deeper thoughts. These irritating and troubling thoughts over whether or not he’d be a good father. Of course, he’d be leagues better than his father, and that wasn’t even touching upon the late Count Varley. The bar was low. 

Edelgard said these anxieties were often normal for first-time parents. 

Bernadetta had felt a similar way as well. He could hear her as she moved around the bed one room over. Hubert knew she was likely working on that knitting project for the baby. A comfortable lilac swaddle blanket for the little one. 

Even though they had arranged their current living situation to be in the Imperial Palace and had access to everything they needed--the best doctors, easily available medicine, and all sorts of supplies for their child-- Bernadetta still insisted on starting knitting projects for the baby. Hubert knew it was enough for her to take her mind off her own anxieties, and that it was enough for Bernadetta to keep those feelings at bay. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. There were few people who would dare disturb their chambers at this incredibly late hour of the night. Bernadetta had beaten him to the punch. The door that connected his office to their bedroom was only slightly open, allowing him to respond to Bernadetta for whenever she needed him. Hubert peeked through the small crack in the doorway.

Their guest was none other than Edelgard, who was sobbing. Her long, white hair was sticking out in every direction, her eyes red and tear stained. Her chest rising and falling, dry heaving and panting. She was clearly in the middle of a nightmare induced panic attack.

It hadn’t happened in so long. Not since the war ended.

Not that he had known, anyway, but these moments were now few and far between ever since the war ended. 

It was the fifth time she had been in this distressed state since he became involved with Bernadetta, and the second since they had married. 

“What’s wrong, Edelgard?” Bernadetta asked, her arm hanging over Edelgard’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Edelgard accepted her as her chest moved in spasmodic bursts. She hiccuped. She wasn’t in a state to speak. 

Hubert thought of stepping in when Bernadetta fully wrapped herself around her. She still had her reclusive nature, but was warm with those she truly cared for, Edelgard among the lucky few. “Come to bed and tell me all about it when you’re ready, okay?”

She gently cupped her hands and guided her to the bed, where Edelgard continued to sob. Bernadetta stroked her hair with a gentleness Hubert knew she was more than capable of giving. It was wonderful to see how Bernadetta was able to de-escalate the situation so easily. Even he had trouble with that at times. 

Edelgard rested her hand on Bernadetta’s belly. She took notice. “The baby hasn’t really kicked much yet. But I know they’re in there, happy.” During quieter moments, Hubert noticed Edelgard had often stolen glances at Bernadetta’s pregnant belly. It had become more frequent as she showed. He wasn’t certain if Bernadetta had taken notice. That conversation hadn’t been had yet, although Edelgard was apparent in her enthusiasm for them and in being an aunt.

“I had a nightmare,” Edelgard said. “I’m...emperor and I still get them. My brothers and sisters...All of them…” Edelgard was beginning to get worked up again when Bernadetta shushed her. 

“I know,” she said, never stopping her ministrations. “It’s all in the past. It’s hard to forget, you know? But I’m here, and so is Hubert. When one of us falls, we’ll do anything to help. Just like how you helped me all those years ago.”

Edelgard nodded and snuggled comfortably near Bernadetta’s swollen belly. Her breathing became closer to normal. Hubert was astounded at the perfect job she was doing.

“There we go, Edelgard. You’re safe here.”

“C-can you call me El? Please?”

“Of course, El.”

Hubert decided now was the time to step forward. Bernadetta shot him a glance and made space for him on the bed so that Hubert could take his place on the bed and nestle beside them. He had an inkling Bernadetta knew he was observing them. 

He propped up against a pillow, giving Bernadetta a kiss on the lips as she patted Edelgard’s hair. He placed one arm over Bernadetta and one hand stroked Edelgard’s shoulders. 

“There. All better now?” Bernadetta asked when Edelgard’s tears were no more.

Edelgard nodded. 

“You should tell her she’s been quite a good girl, my love,” Hubert said.

Bernadetta did not hesitate. “You’ve been such a good girl, El.” Hubert noticed the way his wife’s eyes appeared so lush and heavy lidded. It reminded him of the way she would look at him during more heated moments between them. Hubert’s cock twitched at the thought. 

“I have?”

“Always,” Bernadetta affirmed. “You’re a good girl.”

“She likes it when you call her ‘Little El’,” Hubert said. 

“Oh! Um, you’re a good girl, Little El.” She began to hum to her. “ _Reach for my hand, I’ll soar away…_ ” Edelgard took to Bernie’s nurturing so well. All of this was so natural. Bernadetta would be a fine mother soon. _Such a fine mother._ How he loved his wife so much.

Hubert lamented they didn’t have any bottles in the room. They were in another location, with the rest of the baby’s belongings and he didn’t want to leave this bed. Not anymore. His place was here with the two women he loved most.

Edelgard smiled and moved her head away from her belly. 

And then her lips met Bernie’s. 

_That’s not happened before._

Hubert had indulged her for years, but it had never escalated. How could it when war was on the forefront of their minds? And then he had fallen for Bernadetta.

It was merely a brush, but Hubert felt his cock hardening even more at the sight of them together. It would soon stifle him. 

Bernadetta’s mouth made an o shape, her gasp escaping her. She locked eyes with Hubert, who nodded. They had a silent moment between themselves. Hubert loved how he could exchange entire conversations with his wife with only just a gaze.

_It’s alright, Bernie._

_Are you sure?_ her eyes seemed to have said.

He nodded, giving his wife the most gentle of forehead kisses. 

“Perhaps you’d like to feed our Little El?”

“I’d love to,” she said to him as she slowly lowered the top part of her loose nightgown.

Bernadetta paused, facing Edelgard. “Would you like that?” she said, now fully comfortable in her role. She was relaxed now as she continued to lower her nightgown, exposing her breasts to the two of them. They had grown substantially within the past few weeks. Hubert now felt stifled in his pants as he saw her hardened nipple, pink and supple. And he couldn’t contain himself as Edelgard placed her mouth there without any kind of hesitation. 

Bernadetta gasped audibly this time, although Hubert had known this one well. This was a gasp of pleasure. The same gasp she would make when he would touch her. When he would fondle and lick her nipples. When he would give them a light tug while inside her. It always brought out her orgasms faster. Hubert loved his wife’s breasts and he wanted Edelgard to have a taste of what he loved most.

He got up, embracing his wife from behind, kissing the nape of her neck. It always brought out a reaction in Bernadetta and this time was no different.

“Good, Little El, drink right up.” Edelgard’s hands went under Bernadetta’s dress as she lifted it. Her finger traveled inside Berndetta’s folds. “Ah!” She composed herself. “I-it’s okay, little one. L-let me take care of you.”

Edelgard’s gaze met Hubert’s. “Will you allow our Bernie to take care of you, sweetheart?” he asked.

She nodded.

Hubert lowered his pants, allowing his cock to fly freely. Bernadetta did the same to Edelgard’s dress while she fed from her. She nodded and lifted herself, allowing Hubert to position himself underneath Bernadetta while she faced away from him. She impaled herself inside him. Bernadetta was so incredibly wet, it took no more attempts to be inside her. She had fit so perfectly inside him, her cunt tight and warm.

Ever since Bernadetta had hit her second trimester, Hubert and Bernadetta’s sex life had actually multiplied. Already they had sex three times yesterday and four more the day before. She was insatiable and he loved every minute of it.

He wasn’t surprised by any means that upon his return to bed, she was riding on his cock. That had been a nightly ritual. What had truly surprised him was their guest. Their willing guest. 

With his head propped up on the pillows, Hubert had a perfect view, too. 

Bernadetta’s middle finger tested Edelgard. “You’re so wet for Bernie,” she said. Hubert didn’t have a vantage point of the way Bernadetta’s milk-swollen breasts likely bounced on top of him and the way Edelgard’s mouth bobbed, but the idea only made him thrust up even harder as Bernadetta undulated her hips in a matching motion. 

Her fingers did the same to Edelgard, who elicited a stifled moan in her mouth. He could see Edelgard’s slick wetness as Bernadetta now pumped two fingers inside her folds as she continued riding Hubert’s cock, her own cunt growing wetter and wetter. She would come soon. 

“Do you wanna come for me, Little El?”

“Yes.”

“B-be a good girl, then. Come f-for me.” Bernadetta was experiencing the telltale signs she would come herself within seconds. Already her shoulders were dusted pink. Hubert knew he would too. He increased the speed of his thrusts as he watched Bernadetta’s fingers move faster inside Edelgard. She was a natural at this. So perfect and so good to Edelgard.

“Ah! Hubert! El! Yes!” she said as she bounced, his cock filling her with his seed. 

Edelgard let out a euphoric moan, too, signaling she too, had come.

Bernadetta took herself out of his now spent cock, her lips meeting Edelgard for a hungry kiss. Hubert had moved away from his placement on the pillows. He enjoyed the sight of the white liquid trailing down Edelgard’s chin. Edelgard took notice of his staring and found Hubert’s lips right after. He enjoyed the taste of his wife’s milk on her tongue. And finally Hubert in turn, found Bernadetta. 

“Perfect, Bernadetta. You’re simply perfect,” he whispered in her ear.

He had a feeling tonight was only just getting started. 

As they came down from their high, Hubert placed himself behind Edelgard, Bernadetta in front and held her. Edelgard’s hands caressed Bernadetta’s swollen belly. Their breaths were still heated from their encounter. “Are you better, now, Little El?” Hubert asked, kissing her cheek. Neither of them wanted Edelgard to feel embarrassed for this night together. 

“Yes,” she said. “T-thank you. You didn’t hav--”

“Shh,” Bernadetta said. “You’re always welcome here with us. We love you.”

“It’s true,” he said.

Edelgard’s eyes grew watery. “I...I love the both of you, too. You’re going to be such an excellent mother, Bernadetta. Trust me.”

“She absolutely will, no questions asked,” Hubert said. 

“I will?” Bernadetta asked, her gray eyes wide. 

Both Hubert and Edelgard nodded.

They snuggled against each other some more. Hubert’s nose rubbed against Edelgard’s hair and Bernadetta kissed her cheeks before those chaste cheek kisses had started turning into deeper, more heated liplocks. They were now hard against each other’s lips. Hubert swore he could watch them kiss all day as Bernadetta’s tongue was now firmly exploring Edelgard, who in turn, had begun to grind on Hubert’s cock as it hardened yet again. He exchanged another knowing glance with his wife, her grin devious as they began to work together as they always did, stripping Edelgard of her clothes, before stripping each other naked. 

The night was most _certainly_ just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've never written a threesome before. Please be gentle in your comments.


End file.
